


Rude Boy

by seb_the_owl



Category: Starfighter (Comic)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-13
Updated: 2012-11-13
Packaged: 2017-11-23 06:46:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/619246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seb_the_owl/pseuds/seb_the_owl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was originally posted on my tumblr for social-construct's birthday. Thought I'd throw it up here too, since I have this fancy pants AO3 account.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rude Boy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [asocialconstruct](https://archiveofourown.org/users/asocialconstruct/gifts).



Abel entered the shared quarters and unzipped his uniform jacket. The sound of the shower and the haphazard way Cain’s clothes were tossed about the floor clued Abel into his fighter’s whereabouts. Rolling his eyes – _Fighters…_ \- he stooped down to pick up Cain’s pants and froze when he heard a sound come from the bathroom.

“Come on rude boy boy can you get it up…”

Abel straightened and walked over to the bathroom and silently opened the door, steam wafting out.

“Come on rude boy boy is you big enough…”

A snicker escaped him before he could stifle it and the shower curtain was ripped open.  
  
“ _Abel!_ Wha-“ Cain wiped soap out of his eyes. “I thought you were going to be in the lab all day!”

Abel leaned on the door frame and covered his mouth with his hand.  
  
 _Don’t smile don’t smile you’ll die don’t smile…_  
  
“I, uh, got done early and Keeler sent me home. What was that?”

Cain swallowed. His face was flushed, but Abel couldn’t tell if it was from embarrassment or the heat of the shower. “Um, an old earth song.”

Abel couldn’t help it and chuckled, “It was very nice.”

A scowl crossed Cain’s face as anger overtook embarrassment. “Get out of here before I fuck you into next week!”  
  
Abel turned to leave but looked over his shoulder, “I don’t know, Rude Boy, can you get it up?”

He was able to duck just in time as the shampoo bottle went sailing over his head. Abel proceeded to quickly take off the rest of his uniform. He didn’t need Cain ruining this one too.

_Fighters…_


End file.
